Dark,Twisted Love Story
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: WWE/Batman theme. Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee together are like the Joker and Harley Quinn. Together they're dangerous.But seperate they're bound to harm each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:I don't know anything WWE or Marvel comics.**

Gazing at the moon AJ clutches the joker card that Dean had given her before disappearing into the sound of police sirens and the flickering red and blue lights didn't startled her until she could feel them coming closer feeling the movement underneath her feet, removing her high heel shoes and started running.

* * *

Finally stopping for a brief minute Dean falls to his knees and starts laughing while rubbing the face paint with his hands.

He takes a glance at the diamond choker necklace he had taken tonight at the gala, it was the perfect gift for AJ after her performance that made everything perfect.

Standing up on his feet Dean starts running again, he starts removing the tuxedo one by the jacket,then the tie and then the shirt only running with a thin shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile AJ is on an elevator going up to the going up the twelfth floor as the door open she begins skipping around her apartment admiring all the things that made her happy.

While going in her closet she places the joker card that was given to her by Dean on her mirror as she puts on her onsie pajamas and puts her hair in pigtails.

"Oh Dean" she sighed "I love you so much that I would do anything for you."

As she got into bed and fell asleep AJ kept reliving the moment they had,only questioning what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I realize that Batman is a DC comic thanks to a comment I got. Caution there a part in the story that involves rough sex.**

Somewhere down the streets of New York is where Dean was at himself in the mirror while scrubbing the paint off his face he was breathing very hard from all that running made him swallow some of the water he was washing off his face he started smelling the scent of AJ's perfume made him stop everything he was doing. He loved the scent of AJ's perfume the way she'd smile and the feel of her long brown hair made him realize what he loved about her.

Even the kiss they shared tonight made him feel that together they were unstoppable that he couldn't risk losing her.

* * *

How Dean and AJ got together started in France.

AJ was sitting alone eating a French pastry with a cup of cappuccino reading a newspaper while wearing her glasses.

As Dean was eyeing herself across the room wearing a leather jacket with his hair slicked back.

Sipping her cappuccino AJ licks the foam on top of her lips as Dean comes over and sits next to and introduces himself.

Hours later under the Eiffel Tower with a full moon sharing a passionate kiss is where AJ was never the same into a small quiet to a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

* * *

Holding the diamond choker necklace in his hands looking at it glisten in the morning sun Dean waits for AJ in his already imagined it placing it around her neck the beauty of the diamonds would be perfect for AJ's need to find the right time to it to her but just not now,he had to hide from her by the time she was at the door.

Knock,knock,knock

Looking through the peephole he sees AJ waiting outside in a long black door is open wide AJ greets Dean with a sexy smile as she walks inside.

"What you have hidden inside that coat?" said Dean as he pulled AJ towards him

"This is for what we didn't get finished last night." said AJ

As Dean unbuttons the coat to show AJ wearing a black corset,fishnet tights and stiletto up to his face AJ licks Dean's left cheek then bites his earlobe.

That bite makes Dean lifts AJ off her feet while in an intense makeout session leading to Dean to bite AJ's bottom lip.

_Missionary_

_Grunting and groaning Dean whispers dirty things in AJ's ear as she tugs at his at the small beads of sweat forming on Dean's chest AJ comes up to his face while their french kissing,AJ mumbles._

_"I want you to make me cum."_

_Dean pounds harder to the point he begins growling and drooling in the mouth while he holds her face._

_AJ locks eyes with Dean,who has a scary look in his face that scares her._

_"Whats wrong so serious?"_

_With a sadistic smile Dean stops and puts his hands around AJ's throat._

_"Why so serious AJ?"_

_Looking into his eyes he begins laughing as AJ tries to get Dean's hands off her throat._

_"Dean...I can't breathe"_

_Feeling her eyes roll at the back of her head til suddenly a gasp of has his hands off AJ's throat able to inhale and exhale._

Later she quickly wraps the overcoat around her as JA crouches down to find her clothes and gets dressed. As she stands up Dean puts his left hand on AJ's chin.

"Are you okay?"

AJ nods her head yes while looking down on the ground seeing a rat scurry outside.

To there she locks eyes with Dean again where he shows his evil grin then licks AJ's left cheek and bites her like she did earlier.

"Don't cry.I did ti because I love you."

Tears fall down AJ's cheeks down to the corner of her to the door AJ holds herself together until she got home and burst into tears.

There are a lot of things she could deal with she handle the evil,sinister side because she herself was a little evil and sinister on the other hand AJ was often sweet and caring, she wants to leave him but she never had the courage to by how crazy he to her closet as she takes off her corset,fishnet tights and stiletto heels AJ feels a moist feeling she just realized that Dean made her cum.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a cold shower AJ shivers from the temperature of the cold water,turning the water from warm.

Coming out of the shower is when AJ's phone starts ringing.

"Hello AJ,its Eve."

"Oh hi Eve,what do you want?"

Eve Torres has been pursing AJ ever since she met her there were times when AJ felt that Eve tried to purse her time where Eve stroked AJ's leg under a table when Dean wasn't looking.

"I'm in no mood for your lesbian tendencies,Eve."

"Whoa whats wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about why are you calling me Eve?"

"I'm calling you for nothing with business. I just need somebody to talk Punk broke my was for someone whose Poison Ivy."

"What happened?"

"Batgirl (Lita) is what fell in love with I have nobody."

"But you have me." said AJ

AJ always thought that Eve was an evil,cold woman but sometimes the most cruelest people aren't cold-hearted.

"Besides Punk was out of my league anyway.I already have someone I have in my sites."

"I hope it's not me." asked AJ

"You know that you'll always be in my sites.I gotta go bye."

Eve hung up the phone so quickly that AJ didn't have a chance to say felt Eve was right behind her massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck.

_"You know you'll always be in my sights..."_

Hearing Eve's voice again gave AJ goosebumps.

* * *

Eve lived in a lavish house on the Upper East Side in the same street that AJ she had a chance Eve would see AJ walk past her attraction is what Eve likes about long hair,her beautiful smile,the way she'd licked her lips and all the things that Eve loved about AJ.

Eve had her ways with women but none fitted her need or pleased for men the only man that she love to please was CM Punk,she loved him but did it her own special way. She was willing to be a good guy for him but instead Punk met Lita then things simple sign Eve knew she wasn't needed anymore was when Lita placed her hand over Punk's hand as a sign of their commitment.

Its been months now and with AJ at her sights,Eve will do whatever it takes to get AJ.

* * *

To her sights seeing a glass vase of pink roses along with a pitch fork with a card sticking out of the bouquet of roses. AJ picked up the card as it read: _"To My Little You Know Who"_

Placing the card back on the pitchfork AJ was still upset over what happened,she started to wonder if she should go to his hideout and tell him how she feel.

Looking at the time it was on a grey hooded sweatshirt and catching a taxi, AJ could see that she wasn't wearing anything sexy but just a black miniskirt.

In no real desire for sex to AJ's delight to see Corey of Dean's henchmen who appeared at the door with no shirt on revealing all his tattoos.

**Author's Note:I'll be taking a hiatus for now because I'm still writing and will try to post much as possible but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. P.S I'm a AJ/Eve shipper if that exist?**


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to talk to Dean"

"He's not here"

"That's fine I can wait" as AJ said it while coming inside and sitting down across from Corey who just put on a white shirt without buttoning the shirt.

Seeing the unhappy look on her face Corey sat across from AJ whose biting her thumbnail.

"What's wrong AJ,looks like somethings wrong you can tell me."

"Me and Dean got... well intimate that resulted to him choking me and now I'm really upset about it."

Trying not to cry by how upset she is but couldn't help but shed a tear not realizing that Corey wipes a tear from her eye.

"You forget to realize that Dean is hard to get through so good luck."

"But I can at least try" said AJ while removing her hooded sweatshirt

"While you wait you wanna play strip poker?"

Sitting back in her seat as Corey pulls out a deck of cards as AJ remembered the joker card Dean gave her on that night. Reminded her of all the havoc and chaos that was caused and how stupid in love she was during the moment Dean stood proud and strong. As AJ looked at the cards in front of her, she definitely knew she was gonna win.

* * *

_Two Rounds later_

Having Corey down to his underwear, as Corey had AJ only to her miniskirt and bra.

As AJ won another round of strip poker she had Corey totally naked. At that time Dean still hadn't showed up yet but to AJ she didn't care by how much fun she was having and the sexual pleasure she was getting seeing Corey naked.

Getting up from her chair while wrapping her arms around her back to unhook her bra and getting down on her knees looking up at Corey.

"I don't think we should be doing this" said a worried Corey

"Its okay, we're all alone now. No one needs to know."

Holding Corey's penis with one hand as she proceeds to give him oral sex. With his head titled back and his eyes closed and his hands clutching the chairs legs. Going up to Corey's face for a kiss as he raises up AJ's miniskirt and pulling down her panties sitting on his lap as she begins to ride him on the chair.

"Ahhh...Corey, shit that feels good"

With her finger touching his head pressing her lips on his forehead. As Corey places his hands on AJ's hips while kissing her neck. Letting the feeling of cold air hit his skin.

"I want to eat your pussy" whispered Corey

"Mhmm go ahead, eat my pussy."

Moving down between her legs as his tongue touches her clitoris making her moan and smile, putting a finger inside feeling the wetness between his fingers.

"Well I see you're enjoying yourself"

Noticing that the voice was familiar turning around seeing Dean stand in the doorway. Shocked to see him AJ gets up and pulled her skirt down and got dressed as Corey just put his pants on immediately leaving the room. Removing the smile from her face as Dean comes to her.

"I came here to talk to you but you weren't her and Corey was here and we played strip poker."

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Dean

"I'm still upset about what happened."

As her cheeks blush into light red still embarrassed by her actions with Corey, AJ waits for a reply from Dean. Only to have him kiss her forehead and say:

"I'm sorry that I'd upset you but promise me that you'll never do what you did again."

The sound of Dean's voice gave AJ goosebumps as he gripped her arm.

Even as she left, AJ couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being followed. It wasn't until she went to bed she felt okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling something cold touch her mouth AJ is awake in fear to see Dean staring at her.

"Don't scream" whispered Dean

Staying quiet as Dean is putting on rubber gloves as his hand travels inside her.

"You embarrassed me. Your lucky that you didn't end up like Corey." showing AJ a picture of Corey with a bruised face.

"I-I-I I'm sorry." whispered AJ as Dean gives her head.

"Are you really sorry." asked Dean

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"That's good." said Dean as he removed the rubber gloves and kissing her on the forehead. AJ felt violated.

Going to the window Dean looks back at her and says "Yep, that's all I came here for."

As he leaped out the window. The wind was blowing through her hair as she looked out the window to see where he'd go but he disappeared.

Locking her window AJ goes back to bed but couldn't shake off the feeling of Dean inside her.

* * *

Eve was driving in her new Corvette the first place she wanted to go in her new car was Punk's house. Driving up a hill lead to Punk's house with binoculars Eve could see her Catwoman or Lita playing with her dog outside as Punk comes from behind putting on a diamond necklace.

"That should be me that should be wearing the necklace." as tears stream down her face.

As they kiss, Eve races off and parks on the side of the road and pulls out a black and white picture of AJ. Wiping tears off her face she stars playing with herself and leans back for more pleasure.

"I don't need Punk anymore when I have you." said Eve staring at the picture of AJ.

* * *

Meanwhile going inside the house to get a view of the necklace that Punk gave her.

"Its beautiful" respond Lita looking at herself in the mirror with the necklace as it glistened from the sun.

Lita's hair was in a ponytail that showed her shoulders in a royal blue blouse. Ever since joining Punk's alliance to stop Dean and AJ mayhem throughout the city even though Lita just joined and hadn't gotten her hands on AJ yet. But there was someone else Lita had her eyes on and that was Eve Torres.

_Ever since becoming a "good guy" Lita joined Punk's alliance during Punk's relationship with Eve. From their tension build between the two of them, Lita never excepted to fall in love with Punk._

_She had to act different around him whatever Eve was around so she didn't have to be suspicious._

_One day Eve just left without any warning or telling anyone was going on, Punk tried calling Eve but never returned his calls._

_But Punk and Lita didn't have to hide their relationship with the diamond necklace was a sign that Punk loved her._

"With this necklace I would've bought you something." joked Lita

"You shouldn't have to. I bought you these diamonds because they sparkle just like your eyes."

Lita laughs by the mention that her eyes sparkled like diamonds. No man ever said cheesy romantic stuff to her nor did they buy her expensive jewelry. Giving Punk another kiss Lita knew she was gonna show Punk her appreciation.

**Author's Note: I would like it for people to comment on my story and see if I'm doing okay so far.**


End file.
